London's Burning: the Movie
London's Burning: The Movie '''(also known as the '''Pilot) was the pilot movie of London's Burning. Written by BAFTA-winning screenwriter Jack Rosenthal, it was first broadcast in the UK on ITV on 7 December 1986. Most of the cast reprised their roles when London's Burning was commissioned as a series two years later. Movie Summary While Sicknote moans about his toothache, Blue Watch are awaiting the arrival of a new crew member. To their horror, it turns out to be a woman: Josie Ingham, Blackwall's first female firefighter. Most of them are hostile. At her first shout they ignore her completely and leave her to control the crowds. Vaseline gets married for the third time, to a third woman also named Marion. The ceremony is disrupted when his ex wife Marion turns up and causes a scene. Blue Watch are called to rescue a 'trapped' man, but to their amusement it turns out he has trapped his private parts in a curtain ring. Josie resolves the situation by suggesting he use ice to reduce his 'swelling'. The incident breaks the ice with the male crew members and they start to warm to her. They try to come up with a nickname for her, but none of them seem to stick. The watch are called to a house fire and rescue three children trapped in a burning house, but one of them is already dead. Bayleaf angrily rants at the mother when he realises she had left the children alone in the house to go to a disco. Ethnic is promoted to Leading Fireman at Archway, so Blue Watch plans a surprise leaving dinner for him. The day before his last shift, he takes a day off. Two policemen are patrolling Ethnic's estate when they are attacked by rioters. As cars are firebombed, the watch arrives and they quickly find themselves under attack. Despite being told to stay together by Tate, Charisma is separated from the rest of the watch and is attacked by a group of rioters. Although off duty, Ethnic decides that he can't just stand there and watch, so he rushes to Charisma's defence and fights off his attackers. He is labelled a "traitor" by one of the rioters, and a concrete slab is thrown at him from a balcony, striking his head and killing him. Charisma returns to find his dead body. The next day, the watch silently eat what was to have been Ethnic's surprise leaving dinner. Charisma starts to cry but he holds back his tears as the watch is called to roll call. There were several "shouts" in this movie, one to garages alight one to a shed fire, and the main one was a street disturbance where the pump was also destroyed. Cast Notes * Jerome Flynn plays Kenny 'Rambo' Baines. Rambo is the only surviving member of Blue Watch who did not return for the first series, as Flynn was not available. *London's Burning: the Movie was nominated for three BAFTAs (Single Drama, Film Sound, Film Editor). *In some VHS releases, London's Burning: the Movie was part of a double bill alongside the Stunts and Stars documentary. It has been released as a standalone DVD and was also included on the Series 1 DVD release. *Fireman Liver Salts, who is mentioned in the movie, would make one appearance during series 1. *Peter McNamara would later have a recurring role in series 10 as Martin Webb. *A five year old Jade Goody made an uncredited appearance. *Jean Quigley is played by Joanne Zorian. When the series was made, Zorian was replaced by Amanda Dickinson, who retained the role thereafter. *Sandra Hallam is played by an uncredited actress in a brief, non-speaking appearance at a gathering of the firemen's wives. Henceforth she would be played by Kim Clifford. *A woman named Betty Cross, presumably Malcolm's wife, is seen with the other wives. The character was never seen or mentioned again in subsequent episodes. Appearances First appearances ;Blue Watch Members *S.O. Sidney Tate *Sub Officer John Hallam *Leading Fireman Malcolm Cross *Mike 'Bayleaf' Wilson *Josie Ingham *Roland 'Vaseline' Cartwright *Bert 'Sicknote' Quigley *Lesley 'Charisma' Appleby *A.D.O. Frank Petrie ;Supporting characters *Gerry Ingham *Nancy Tate *Marion Cartwright (III) *Sandra Hallam Last Appearances *Kenny 'Rambo' Baines *Andreas 'Ethnic' Lewis *Lloyd Anderson Gallery File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Opening.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Ethnic's band.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Aerosol Kid.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Ethnic with Rastas and Whitey.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Ethnic and Policemen.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Bayleaf in video rental store.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Blue Watch Roll Call.jpg File:Blue Watch.jpg|Blue Watch File:London's Burning pilot movie Malcolm Cross.jpg|Malcolm Cross File:London's Burning pilot movie Bayleaf Wilson.jpg Vaseline3.jpg|Roland Vaseline Cartwright|link=Roland Vaseline Cartwright File:London's Burning pilot movie Fireman Lewis.jpg|Andreas 'Ethnic' Lewis File:London's Burning pilot movie Sicknote.jpg|Bert 'Sicknote' Quigley File:London's Burning pilot Movie Lesley Charisma Appleby.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Baines.jpg|Kenny 'Rambo' Baines File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Sub Officer and Station Officer.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Roll Call.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Fireman Baines Quigley.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Quigley and Baines.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Station Officer Tate.jpg File:27072611 10212892610924853 8678785317910267200 n.jpg|John Hallam File:London's Burning Pilot Movie For your Dutys fall out.jpg File:Vaseline.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Firemans on Laddie.jpg File:London's Burning pilot hamburgers.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Vaseline Rambo.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Sicknote.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Rambo Baines.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Rambo and Sicknote.jpg File:London's burning Pilot Movie Charisma Sub Officer Hallam.jpg File:London's burning Pilot Movie Sub Officer Hallam.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Tate.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Josie.jpg|Josie Ingham joins Blue Watch File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Josie Vaseline Tate.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie blackwall.jpg|Blackwall Fire Station fire engines File:London's Burning pilot movie first shout.jpg|First Shout File:Josie.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Bayleaf.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Bayleaf tell Sicknote.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Garden Fire.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Mr and Mrs Grant.jpg File:Ethnic and Vaseline.jpg|Ethnic and Vaseline File:Appleby.jpg|Lesley 'Charisma' Appleby File:Vaseline2.jpg File:Malcolm Ethnic and Sicknote.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Rambo Baines workout.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Station Officer Tate make a matchstick model.jpg File:Rambo.png File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Blackwall Fire Station at Night.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Josie.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Charisma buy Bacon.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Ethnic.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Sidney and Nancy Tate.jpg File:Vas and Marion 3.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Marions with Roland.jpg|Vaseline and Marion Cartwright (III) with Marion Cartwright (II) File:London's Burning Pilot Movie I can't get you a Sicknote.jpg File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie Detectives.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie police check.jpg|Ethnic is stopped by two policemen File:London's Burning Pilot Movie trivial pursuit.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Charisma.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Control Operator.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Nancy Tate.jpg File:LFB Head Operator.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Bayleaf.jpg|Mike 'Bayleaf' Wilson File:London's Burning pilot movie.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Tate and Hallam.jpg|John Hallam Sidney Tate File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Rambo and Sub in BA.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Bayleaf in BA set.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie House Flat Fire.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie mum from the Disco.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Bayleaf Ethnic SO Tate.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Charisma on Appliance Radio.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie SO Tate and his matchstick model.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Bayleaf Josie.jpg|thumb File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie School Teacher.jpg File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie Blackwall Blue Watch visit School.jpg File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie Prank Call.jpg File:Malcolm Josie Rambo.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Charisma and Station Officer Tate.jpg File:Malcolm Vaseline.jpg File:Rambo and Malcolm.jpg File:London's Burning the Movie Josie.jpg File:Ethnic and Hallam.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Station Commander Petrie.jpg File:Hallam and Petrie.jpg File:Ethnic.jpg File:Bayleaf and Josie.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Gerry Ingham.jpg File:LB Bayleaf and Josie..jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Ally Pally.jpg File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie Bayleaf and Josie.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Gerry Ingham meet Nancy Tate.jpg File:JeanQuigleyPilotMovieLB.jpg File:MarionCartwright3.jpg File:JeanQuigleyPilotMovieLB1.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Rastas Aerosol Kid and Whitey.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Policeman.jpg File:CharismaSnooker.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Josie bored.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Charisma at the Snooker Tournament.jpg File:LB Josie.jpg File:Ethnic Lewis and Lloyd Anderson.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Ethnic and Charlene.jpg File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie Riot start.jpg File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie Riot.jpg File:London's Burning pilot Appliance.jpg File:London's Burning pilot Riot.jpg File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie Riot at the estate.jpg File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie Riot 2.jpg File:London's burning Ethnic.jpg File:London's Burning pilot Charisma.jpg File:London's Burning Series Pilot Movie Applaiance with damage window.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie concrete slap.jpg File:Ethnic Oi Traitor.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Charisma and Ethnic.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Police scene.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Ethnic Lewis's family.jpg File:London's Burning pilot.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Mess.jpg File:Tate Hallam.jpg File:Malcolm.jpg File:27657161 10212885076136488 3797403591511747570 n.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Josie Ingham.jpg File:Cartwright.jpg File:Charisma.jpg File:London's Burning Pilot Movie Rambo Baines Roll Call.jpg File:Sicknote.jpg File:London's Burning pilot movie Lloyd Anderson.jpg File:Shapeimage 1.png File:Pey4mf1zb9j8ccfn3fog.jpg Ethnic.png Category:Episodes